


Sweet Dreams

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Loki, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony's nightmares had turned into dreams set in a land of constant winter where a gorgeous blue skinned King delighted in ruining Tony for anyone else.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was going to be set in the canon world (though a canon divergence) but I was tempted to write something else. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N1 - Clairvoyant Sex/Sex in a Dream

Cool lips trailed down the dip of his spine, blazing a trail that stole his breath, as Tony knotted his fingers in the rich sheets under him. The air was freezing but, at the same time, not in the oddest way that made no sense.

Teeth nipped at his shoulder blade causing him to jolt and whine.

“Shhhh, little one.” The voice was rich, silky and sent a shiver racing up his spine. “My soft, sweet little one.” Tony could hear the voice sigh as more of his lover’s cool skin pressed against his, the cool sinking into his body and sending arousal bounding through him. “Warm, soft and fragile.”

There was something _more_ to the tone then, when it danced over the words _soft_ and _fragile_ , while Tony pressed up into the body over his.

He was trembling, needy and getting increasingly desperate with each second that passed.

Tony felt something warm, shockingly warm when compared to the cool body and the cool air, brush against him and push _inside_ of him. He squirmed when the sudden feeling of being slick had him twisting and clenching.

It was the press of a cool finger, teasingly rubbing against his rim, that had his breathing shuddering and catching in his chest.

He froze and then relaxed with a soft sigh as that cool finger started to sink in, brushing against his inner walls and teasing him lightly until he was trying to rock back to take it deeper. “Such a greedy little creature.” His lover’s voice was equally amused and pleased at his reaction. Tony was all too happy to show exactly how greedy he could be.

“ _Please, Loki_.”

Loki’s voice _purred_ with satisfaction, “Sweet little one…begging so prettily for me.” A second finger pushed in, a delightful burn and stretch, as they worked to loosen him. Tony could have sobbed with the buildup as they brushed against his prostate, teasingly, as he clenched and shoved back trying to get those cool fingers deeper. “Such a perfect creature. Eager and needy.”

Tony _was_ eager and needy. He wanted to be fucked full yesterday but he could only moan, whine and beg for more as another finger pushed in.

It wasn’t until he was taking four fingers easily, loose and slick, that Loki seemed satisfied. Tony was to the point of near sobbing with need, face shoved against soft sheets and body burning up with arousal.

The fingers started to pull out, brushing his prostate and sending more pleasure racing through him, before Tony was achingly empty and whining for more.

“Shhhhh, Pet.” Loki’s voice crooned. Cool hands gripped him and Tony found himself rolled over onto his back. Without thought Tony spread his legs and within seconds his lover had settled between them.

Tony drank in the sight of rich, cobalt skin with intricate lines etched all over Loki. Only gold adorned the otherwise naked body. His eyes dragged along the lines on Loki’s body to take in the unbelievably long and thick cock, hard and erect, was impossible to miss.

His mouth watered at the sight of it, wanting to wrap around it and take it deep, but he was equally desperate to have _that_ buried inside of him.

Tony dragged his eyes back up, took in the amused quirk of blue lips and crimson eyes watching him staring without shame. He didn’t hesitate to spread his legs wider, trying to encourage Loki closer and Tony would have given up just about anything when he complied.

“You’re always such a fitting prize for a King.”

Loki shifted forward, settling between his legs, before he leaned forward to catch Tony’s lips in a hungry, possessive kiss that had Tony gasping. His lover tasted of winter. Tony sighed into the kiss, happily opening his mouth and letting Loki’s tongue slip inside. It was easy to let his gorgeous lover dominate, to take over and take care of him.

Far too easy.

He could feel Loki moving, all the while still kissing and tasting, before his mouth trailed down to Tony’s offered neck and Tony felt that large cock start to push into him. His mouth dropped open, his heels pressed against the backs of cool thighs, as Loki pushed deeper and deeper into him.

Tony felt like Loki could split him open effortlessly but his lover was easy, slow and careful as he moved deeper still trailing kisses down his neck while occasionally nipping his sensitive skin. The ache of being spread wide mixed with pleasure as Loki buried himself to the hilt and teased Tony with a nip to the base of his throat.

“You’re so good.” The words were breathed against his tingling skin and sent warmth sweeping through him in a wave. Tony’s cheeks flushed as he reached up and moved them so he could press his lips to Loki’s.

As they kissed, hungry and greedy, Loki started moving. Tony kept his legs locked, hands gripping cool skin for _something_ to hold onto, before the kiss broke and he whined at each thrust into him.

It felt so good. It felt so fucking perfect and Loki was stealing the breath right out of him with every thrust forward. He wasn’t sure _how_ Loki was managing to easily nail his prostate on every snap of his hips but pleasure twisted and burned inside of him in a way it had never done with anyone else.

He moaned, trying to meet Loki’s thrusts, as they moved. Each snap of Loki’s hips drove him closer and closer to the edge. Tony could practically taste how close he was to his orgasm, the tension and trembling of his muscles getting worse with each second, as he panted and begged.

“ _Loki._ ” It was a clear whine, a choked whimper, and an obvious attempt at begging when more words failed.

Crimson eyes greedily took him in, fixed on his flushed cheeks and parted lips, while Loki started moving faster. “My King…” Loki breathed out, “Tell me I’m your King.”

Tony’s head shoved back as another burst of pleasure seared through him, “ _My King_.” It tumbled form his lips with a moan, “Please, my King. Please please please please please.”

Loki moved faster and faster, warmth flying through Tony’s body and chasing away the chill, until Tony was keening brokenly as his orgasm stole all rational thought. It had him tensing up, mouth dropped open and eyes clenched shut, before he went completely limp under Loki.

He could see where Loki’s arousal had flushed his cheeks, deepened his gorgeous crimson eyes, as his lover fucked towards his own release.

Tony clenched and trembled, whining with each brush against his prostate and the swell of warmth building up inside of him again. All of a sudden he was hard and aching again, once more on the cusp of orgasm. Tony came between them a second time and three thrusts after Loki slammed deep, hips jerking, as he came with a groan of _Anthony._

It was cold, coating his insides and claiming him in a completely different way. He squirmed, clenching down on the cold, as his breathing slowly started to calm again.

Tony lazily looked up at Loki, mind fuzzy and body happily sated, as he took in the fond but possessive gaze on Loki’s handsome face.

“My precious little prize.” Loki settled over him, brushed his lips against Tony’s forehead in a cool kiss that sent warm racing through him. It felt like it might be something more. “My good, sweet little one.” The praise had him flushing again. He could tell Loki meant every single word. “I’m coming for you.” The words were a promise sealed with kiss against his parted lips before Loki moved back.

He blinked up at his ceiling as Jarvis’s calm and soothing voice pulled him from sleep. “Good morning, Sir. It’s 7 AM. The weather in New York City is 24 degrees with snow in the forecast for late afternoon. You have no meetings scheduled for today.”

Tony swallowed roughly as he shifted under his covers, felt his boxers sticking to him and groaned. It had been a Hell of a dream. They always featured the same gorgeous blue being, cold and otherworldly, delighting in his body and happily fucking him to multiple orgasms all the while praising him.

“Loki.” He muttered. It was the first time the name had come to him in a dream and it had fallen so easily from his lips. It was also the first time _Loki_ had said his name. Usually it was _little one_ , _little mortal_ , _pet, sweet one_ or some variation of calling him a _prize_ but never his actual name. All of them were spoken softly, fondly and always with a sense of possession that did things to him.

Slowly Tony shifted on his bed, his sheets were tangled around his legs, to glance out of the windows that lined one side of his bedroom. It was overcast, grey and cold, and Tony knew if he looked to the ground there would be snow.

“Sir?”

“Yeah J?”

“…someone has appeared on the roof.”

Tony frowned, “What?”

“My sensors registered an anomaly above the Tower but before I could inform you it dissipated and left behind…someone.” Jarvis seemed to hesitate on the word _someone_ in a way that had Tony frowning.

Tony sat up, heart starting to race. “Show me.” Jarvis projected a screen at the foot of his bed and Tony stared at the figure standing contentedly on the snowy rooftop of Stark Tower with dark hair blowing lazily in the wind.

He took in the sight of gold adorning familiar horns that curved backwards before taking in the rest of the image. A thick golden necklace rested against a bare cobalt chest where it angled in the front to come to a point. More gold wrapped around a blue waist where rich green material lined with gold provided the only real hint of modesty. Gold glinted at blue ankles and wound up from blue wrists in gorgeous golden vambraces. A thick, green cloak swayed where the wind caught it. It was only seconds after he had taken in the details of his unexpected guest that Tony noticed one hand curled around something round and golden.

Standing tall and proud on Stark Tower’s roof Loki looked every inch the otherworldly King from Tony’s dreams that had delighted in fucking Tony to the point of boneless satisfaction.

“ _Oh. My. God._ ”

On the screen King Loki’s lips pulled up into an amused smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, beautiful Jotun King Loki!! Sometimes he stretches out his magic and dream walks. Needless to say he stumbled onto Tony by complete accident because _something_ pulled him towards Tony. Needless to say it didn't take him very long to decide that _this_ tempting little mortal was _his_ but first he needed to take a little trip to a very forbidden orchard.
> 
> I really hope you all loved this little idea. I've been wanting to write something with Loki strictly in his Jotun form. I do feel a bit evil leaving it there but I loved the mental image and it felt like a nice wink to Loki's love of being dramatic.
> 
> So...what did you all think of Jotun King Loki and Tony? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
